After all this time , how could you not know?
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Can't say too much without giving the story away but its a sparkly story with lots of pink fluff and glittery lovey dovey scenes !


Hey, this is a new fan fiction though the idea had probably been used SO many times with this pairing. Yet I was listening to Taylor swift and got so much inspiration from her songs and yes you will probably know how this is going to end but I'm enjoying writing this and am going to expand the general ideas into something more gripping hopefully! It's only the first chapter and still in early days! Just my point is I think there is always a guy or a girl in the same position as the characters in this. I wanted to write something slightly more –real like scenario with this paring other than the whole I'm serenity I'm queen type of thing.

The whole phone scenario I actually did have a friend who was on the phone to her boyfriend one time when we were walking down the street and he was so controlling and would always guilt trip her if she went out with friends etc and she was always apologising to him even when she did nothing wrong and it was ALWAYS "please don't hang up" or "I'm so sorry" or "Ill never do it again" or please forgive me" plus i have changed Serena in a bit of a way her general character is going to stay like it always was, but she is just succeeding in a few more classes unlike in the tv series xD but she still bombs at math! And she and Darien are nice to each other ETC! So yeah babbling over lol

So I'm hoping you enjoy this! Thanks!

SS  
>xoxo<p>

Serena sat swirling her straw around her chocolate milkshake, absolutely melting at the fact she got a D on her math paper. She sighed and drank the comfort of the chocolate in. She'd be dead when she got home. The only subject she was failing. "Mom is going to kill me! And I'm not going to have an allowance for a weak! And I'm not going to be able to eat my favourite cookies!" She cried, her eyes welling up. Her crying subsided once she seen Darien walk past her, hardly noticing her, and sat into the booth in front of her. She could hear his girlfriend going off about something. She sighed heavily, Darien was her best friend but he hardly noticed her when his girlfriend was in his mind.

"Baby! I know, I know I'm really sorry"

"No, baby! Don't hang up please! It wasn't-"

"What could I do I-"

"Please, please, please forgive me!"

"Honey-Pleas-no don't hang up!"

Serena shook her head as she heard his girlfriend hang up on him and his groan of sadness, frustration and annoyance. Serena nodded to Andrew behind her and he understood. She watched the double chocolate cream milkshake make it's way down to Darien's booth, could see his confused face as it was set down before him, and the smile that would grace his lips when he twigged on. The way he would glide to her booth- on the thought she caught the gleaming Hollywood white toothed smile and watched him sit down.

"Hey, Meatball head! Thanks for the shake! I really did not see you sitting here!" He laughed nervously.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Don't call me meatball head! Otherwise ill get Andrew to take that shake back!" She jested.

She loved the way he laughed; it was such a piece of music to her ears. Why did his girlfriend have to bring him down? She could never understand. She was just, well-mean. "Serena thanks. I really need this! You are a star at times." He smiled.

"You came in looking really stressed out, what happened? Another automated voice message about how cable TV is brilliant?" She pretended to be oblivious.

Darien sighed, his shoulders tense, his mouth twisting this way and that way before he finally told her, "Beryl. She freaked out because I tutor one of the girls she does not like. She doesn't trust me. I mean the girl is a long time family friend of mine. I couldn't say no even if I didn't want to tutor her in math!" he ranted.

Serena's face saddened, "Sounds like she doesn't trust you, Darien."

He shook his head, "I don't know anything anymore."

"Well, you need to talk to her. When she isn't exploding like a volcano." Serena giggled. It was good to see he chuckled with her.

"Volcano isn't the word!" He laughed. He looked down to sip his shake and then saw Serena's crumpled math paper popping out from beneath a few of her books. The red writing sent off bells in his head, "Serena, a 'D' in math!"

Serena cringed and fumbled to hide the paper entirely." It's nothing..."

Darien looked shocked, "Serena you fail math and you do not graduate! "

Serena groaned and put her head on the table, "Don't you think I do knot know that?"

"I'll tutor you. Like my girlfriend may give off, but we have been friends since I was like 5! And besides looking at that paper I think you need it." He laughed nervously again, he always scratched his head when he was nervous.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't really want to well-impose on anything." She smiled awkwardly.

He nodded, "it will be fun, ill make it fun because I know you flail easily! And plus, your mother loves me and always bakes cookies when I'm round!" it was a warm gestured line.

"Ok deal! My house, tomorrow at 5! Want to walk me home?" She laughed, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Darien watched those pools of sapphire light up from being dull with sadness, "Sure thing! If I don't walk you home you may fall on your face like you always do!" He moved just before a grumbling Serena could whack him in the back with her pile of books. They walked out through the electronically moving doors and stopped dead as the annoying, chipmunk squeak of breaks being slammed on sounded. They looked straight on, Serena just died inside and Darien masked his face but sighed heavily, as he always did.

She waved her flame red curls to the side as she whipped around in her shiny red, daddy's girl sports car. She took her sunglasses off to show that cat like dark green eyes, set into her creamy complexion. Looked like she had bathed in cool whip to be honest. Beryl gave Serena a glare and swiftly her eyes changed to the confident 'you could never get him like I can' look. "It's ok Darien. I understand. Go wit her. She looks pretty mad at you. Better sort it out." Serena whispered to him.

"Come on Loser! We are going to the Mall!" Beryl shouted, bitterly." You owe me a new pair of Jimmy Choos!"

Serena rolled her eyes in disgust and Darien swung his jacket over his shoulder and dragged himself away. He got into the car and turned to strap himself in and as she put her foot on the accelerator and smoke encased Serena, she coughed uncontrollably, but seen through a gap in her squinted eyes that Darien was mouthing 'Sorry...'

Serena slid down the wall of the bath, cringing at the day's events. His girlfriend was a total nut! She looked down into the water and watched it ripple. She sure hoped she would still let Darien tutor her. Why should she even control his life? How could Darien let himself be brought down like that? Yeah they were in a relationship and had been together for at least two and a half years.

"But when you say it like that Serena, She can act the way she does with good right. Two and a half years!" She groaned to herself.

The water seemed to chill with an icy touch as she thought about Beryl. She shivered and hastily climbed out of the bed and changed into her pjs. She wondered into her room towel drying her long blonde hair, as she turned to the mirror she glanced at it, her lips twisting her appearance was well geek like. She had her white shirt on signed by everyone in her grade classes and in big black writing "Bunny" across the front, and bottoms with bunnies on. Moving from side to side she was straight down and had fried eggs for breasts! She flopped onto her bed; no wonder why she was still single had not been kissed, ever!

Her phoned buzzed and 'DARIEN SHIELDS' flashed upon the screen. She looped up to her window and quickly jumped off her bed and raced across her floordrobe to open the curtains to see Darien smiling while sitting at the window with a book. Serena held one finger to the window and mouthed "Be right back!"She quickly pulled her note pad and sharpie off of her bed and sat at her window. She smiled at once when she seen Darien had done the same.

"Hey." Serena smiled and held up the pad.

Darien glanced and wrote a reply, "Hey! Sorry about earlier!"

Serena shrugged and marked "it's ok. Honestly. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel anyway."

He frowned, "You are not a third wheel and never will be."

Her lips formed into a gentle smile, "Ok. So, how are you now?"

"Shopped out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Beryl." He suddenly turned and put the pad down and walked over to the other side of the room, he glanced over his shoulder and mouthed "Sorry got to go!" She nodded, seen him pick up the phone and closed the curtain. She couldn't resist the urge to sneak a peak, so she did. She saw him rant down the phone and obviously looked pained. "Beryl. Argh!" She closed the curtain and turned up the volume on her IPod speakers and danced away on her bed to Taylor Swift's albums on repeat.

Darien hung up the phone frustrated and hoped Serena would forgive his ignorance. He peaked out of the window and laughed as he could see through a small slit that she was rocking out to her favourite music. He laughed, if only Beryl would do the same! Lighten up a bit. Bloody woman cost him £400 quid today! Women and their bloody obsession for shoes! And their power to guilt trip! He picked up his phone and it flashed "SERENA", opening the text, "are we still on for tomorrow?" He quickly typed and flipped his phone down and threw it onto the window seat, he climbed into bed and hoped tomorrow wouldn't be so frustrating.


End file.
